A Moment
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: A one shot songfic based on the lyrics by Unwritten Law, Cailin. Draco finds Hermione one night and apoligizes for the years of torment. What happens?


**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I can't afford to buy it off of ebay.**

**Author's Note: This songfic is dedicated to a fan of mine, Shiroi-Tora78. You rock!**

_**A Moment**_

_"Alohomora", _they whispered sneaking into the muggle house. Their white masksseemed to glowin the moonlight. Their dark black robes made the rest of their bodies invisible in the darkness. Their hoods covered most of their head. Who were they? Why were they trying to sneak around the quite peaceful neighborhood?They were death eaters and Draco Malfoy was with them. He was not a death eater yet. He was being allowed to see what it was like to be one.

He had been very excited. He took any chance that he could, to be like his father. His role model.

_Well it seemed like yesterday  
When the world was looking dark  
It felt so cold and gray  
And why the hell am I even here  
What's the purpose, all I feel is guilt and hate and fear  
_

They walked into the house and started torturing the muggles that were inside. Once they were dead what did the death eaters do? They just laughed. They didn't care about any destruction. Draco ran from the house, their cackling still ringing in his ears. That night would haunt him forever.

His father wasn't such a role model anymore.

_  
Ah ha… yeah, yeah, yeah... oh ooh ooh  
_

He came back to school, a new person. He talked to absolutely no one. Never. He never said the word mudblood and he would hex anyone who did. His teachers were worried about his silence. No one understood why he was silent. Maybe he didn't understand either. He didn't realize that to find the answer all he had to do is look deep down inside himself. Deep down inside was the answer. Deep down inside he knew he was guilty. Guilty that he had lived his life so wrong. He felt screwed up and he didn't know what to do.

_  
Til that day you came along  
My heart was empty  
Like the soul was missing from a song  
And I thought I'd loved a few YEAH  
No one ever made me feel  
The way that you do  
AND Hey little girl  
Look what you do  
Oh, I love you  
Hey little girl, OH I love you  
_

Some days he would wonder if he could ever make things seem right again. How could he do that? How could he make up for the things he had done wrong? His thoughts turned to whom he had hurt the most and that was Hermione Granger.

He found himself walking through the corridors one day. That's when he ran into her.

"Oh I am so sorry", he apologized speaking for the first time since school had started.

She stared at him in shock. She looked as though she was waiting for him to tell her it was a joke, a lie, a prank, anything but real. No laughs came, no insults, nothing.

They found themselves staring at each other. Realizing the mistakes they made. As if knowing that they both had changed and were ready to move on.

_  
Well I know I'm not always right  
And girl it breaks my heart  
When I DONE have to see you cry  
So many things I wanna say YEAH  
Now I know that you're the reason  
That I'm here today AND  
Whenever you're here  
Just stay near  
We'll be alright, yeah alright  
AND Hey little girl  
Look what you do  
Oh, I love you  
Hey little girl  
Look what you do, and you do  
When all my love starts running thin  
I got you my own Cailin  
Hey little girl, OH I love you  
_

They realized what they had done and they knew that they could change. If they only had the help of each other. Or maybe I should say if only they had each other.

_  
AND I LOVE YOU, YEAH HIT ME  
_

Their lips met in a kiss, a kiss to heal the pain. To make everything feel right if only for a moment. A soft gentle kiss to make everything seem as though nothing had happened. As though pain didn't exist. As though nothing mattered.

_  
YEAH I'll be alright  
hmmm But I, I need you close  
Please stay tonight  
As long as you're here  
Just stay near  
We'll be alright, yeah alright  
AND, Hey little girl  
Look what you do  
Oh, I love you  
Hey little girl  
Look what you do, and you do  
When all my love starts running thin  
I got you my own Cailin  
Hey little girl, who I love  
Yeah little girl who I love  
HEY little girl oh I love you  
_

And in that moment only they did. Just them in their own little world. A world with no pain, no tears, no darkness. Just kisses. Just life. Some people would tell them that they shouldn't hide from reality, but what did reality hold for them? Wouldn't it be much better to pretend? Maybe just for _a_ _moment._


End file.
